


Skyfire's Return

by Moonrose91



Series: Competent Starscream [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Past Skyfire/Starscream - Freeform, This is a Five Layer Angst Cake with Angst Icing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: Starscream finds Skyfire, alive.This goes about as well as expected.





	Skyfire's Return

The Energon signature in the North Pole was unexpected, likely uncovered in a snowstorm.

Starscream was doing his best not to speak as he carefully walked through the snow, occasionally shaking off his feet as he leapt up, to clear the snow from his joints. He had given his vast reports already, banned flying except when necessary, and reinforced the  _ no using the thrusters _ to get out of the snow.

It lead to ice.

He ignored any questions regarding how he knew so much about snow and did his best not to think about any of this.

He found some rock and kicked the snow away as he knelt down to clean out his joints, carefully, when he noticed that there was a cave. He frowned and finished cleaning out his joints before he slowly stood up. He tilted his head slightly and then raised his hand slightly. “There is a cave here. Entrance is iced over,” Starscream called, keeping his head slightly ducked to prevent any snow getting into his voice box.

Again.

He frowned slightly and watched as a couple of the Front-Liners moved up to break open the cave, ignoring Starscream’s mutter to be careful.

One gave a shout of agonized surprise when ice slammed into his arm. “I told you to be careful,” Starscream snarled as he carefully made his way into the cave.

He frowned slightly as he checked the Energon signature again, noticing how a new one, very faint, came up on the scanner. He looked around and began to move forward more only to grunt as he tripped over something.

Starscream grumbled as he hit the ground and he carefully got up to turn around only to still halfway when he saw the frozen form of Skyfire. There was the, now outdated, chassis and the sharp white color, struck through with red.

_ “Starscream?” _ Thundercracker questioned as there was that slight disconnect that meant Skywarp was teleporting.

_ “Skyfire,” _ Starscream answered, sounding distant even to himself as he continued to stare at Skyfire.

_ “What?” _ Skywarp screamed down the bond, even as he teleported right outside of the cave.

Starscream couldn’t fully answer though, because Skyfire was right  _ there _ .

He let out a noise as he was suddenly grabbed and then he was outside of the cave as Skywarp dragged him out.

“He’s--he’s frozen. He’s  _ been here _ ,” Starscream muttered as Skywarp teleported him away.

* * *

It took a bit of time to dig Skyfire out, and then there was the fact Skyfire was  _ alive _ .

The guilt hit Starscream like the Twins’ Jet Judo upon learning that, which had Thundercracker tensing slightly, his wings twitching.

Skyfire  _ always _ put Starscream in knots.

Always.

Skyfire had been Starscream’s first love, the one Starscream had, in fact, been planning to ask to Bond with him, if his Trine was okay with Skyfire.

Skywarp had, quietly, sworn he would never approve. He hadn’t like the emotions surrounding their meeting, hadn’t liked how it had gone down.

Hadn’t liked the fact Starscream had gone through two hospital stays and Skyfire hadn’t even tried to visit, and Thundercracker doesn’t want to know how Skywarp learned that all those years ago.

The fact Skyfire, who had caused Starscream so much guilt-fed  _ pain _ over the years was  _ alive _ was going to make it much,  _ much _ worse. That, and the loss and it was just…it was a mess, and Thundercracker would like to just offline Skyfire quietly, blame the cold, the ice, the snow, but that would make it worse.

So, with gritted teeth and a great deal of reluctance, Thundercracker  _ hadn’t _ done that.

He also couldn’t stop Starscream from doing his best to work things out for the best regarding Skyfire. He couldn’t keep Starscream from  _ admitting _ he had been on  _ this Pit-forsaken rock _ before either, which had Megatron growling that it would be  _ discussed _ later, in a way that meant that the discussion was going to end with Starscream needing repairs.

Thundercracker had mainly just focused on overseeing Skyfire being repaired and resisting the urge to offline him.

* * *

“Starscream, why did you join the Decepticons? We’re  _ scientists _ not warriors,” Skyfire said quietly, out of auditory range for the other Decepticons.

Not out of range of either Skywarp or Thundercracker, but that was because of other reasons, such as them refusing to  _ be _ out of auditory range, but most didn’t know their range was slightly more than average.

Or, well, Skywarp’s were. 

Thundercracker’s were actually dulled slightly to compensate for the  _ sound barrier breaking booms _ he produced when he went from zero to sound barrier breaking speeds in a nanoclick.

“There was no such thing. After the Vos-Tarn civil war and their utter elimination, there wasn’t anymore…everyone became warriors after that,” Starscream responded quietly, nearly wincing at how much his voice was cracking.

He was going to need to see if he could have Thundercracker or Skywarp look at it in a moment, see if some snow had gotten in, melted, and was now  _ refreezing _ .

Again.

He knelt down to clean the snow out of his joints on his ankles. “What would that have to do with--we’re  _ scientists _ ,” Skyfire answered and Starscream frowned a little.

“Vos is, was, my home. And it shouldn’t have happened,” Starscream responded quietly and slowly stood up straight, shaking more snow out of all his joints.

He gave himself another shake all over, still focusing on clearing the snow out. He remembered, all too well, the last time he had been on this rock, in this spot. He had come down in a Vos outpost on a distant planet after he left and his Trine had had to come to him.

He hid there for a Cybertronian year to reconnect with his Trine, mourning and exhausted, with Vos only giving him minor repairs.

It was one of the reasons his voice box had gone to the Pit.

“Starscream, this isn’t you,” Skyfire said and Starscream looked up at Skyfire.

“This is who I am  _ now _ . It has been many long years since we have seen each other, Skyfire, and war changes us all,” Starscream answered and he felt a quiet call from Thundercracker.

“Excuse me, Skyfire, I have to go. Patrol and to make sure those  _ idiots _ haven’t done something stupid without me to hover over them,” he said and he heard Skyfire respond, even as Starscream moved away.

He would have to talk with Skyfire later, explain the war in more detail  _ later _ , but there was no time now. The Autobots had already attacked once and they had barely managed to repel them the first time.

A second time would take precision timing and a great deal more knowledge of the area.  _ “Skywarp, Thundercracker, the weather is clear enough. We’ll risk the skies for a patrol to get an idea of the terrain,” _ Starscream said.

_ “Are you sure?” _ Thundercracker asked.

_ “We need an idea of the terrain. I don’t think it matters if he’s sure or not, Thundercracker,” _ Skywarp answered.

_ “And we have a winner. Oh, for Primus’ sake! Skywarp, stop watching squishie television,” _ Starscream retorted.

_ “But Screamer, it is so  _ addictive _! Especially these things call  _ daytime dramas _ ,” _ Skywarp whined.

_ “Oh, shut  _ up _ , ‘Warp! Neither of us care about the twin and the baby and it is the other twin, alright?” _ Thundercracker grumbled as they leapt up and took to the skies.

_"_ Everyone _ cares about Laura’s struggles, Thundercracker.  _ Everyone _ ,” _ Skywarp argued and Starscream sighed, letting the pair squabble as they scouted the area.

* * *

Starscream ached.

Skyfire had defected and Starscream had taken the punishment. He had fought back, of course.

It was  _ expected _ he fight back, argue, push against the punishment being meted out, but Starscream had preferred it.

While he fought, taking the beating and then turned around to fight back every  _ other _ Decepticon that decided they wanted to try for Second-in-Command (they would be slagging  _ doomed _ if Shockwave became SIC), he didn’t have to think about the betrayal.

He didn’t have to think of the way Skyfire had told him that  _ Starscream wasn’t who he remembered _ and he wasn’t sure if he  _ liked _ who Starscream had become and Starscream wanted to  _ scream _ at him.

Starscream  _ couldn’t _ be the somewhat idealist of the Academy of Science and Technology! He couldn’t…he  _ couldn’t _ .

That Starscream was  _ millions _ of years ago and dead many times over. Losing Skyfire, made to leave the Academy of Science and Technology, Vos being obliterated as Iacon looked on without helping.

Was it any wonder the Seekers had  _ flocked _ to Megatron?

Starscream stopped that thought process and instead focused on fixing himself as best he could.

Skyfire had defected and abandoned Starscream.

By the  _ Pit _ it was going to be hard when Starscream had to face Skyfire on the battlefield, but it would happen.

And as much as it would tear Starscream’s Spark in two, he would fire upon Skyfire with no hesitation.

He couldn’t afford to hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't like Skyfire?
> 
> Does it show?


End file.
